How Lavi met Alyss
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: LavixOC Out of context with no real timeline


**Name: **Alyss Hart

**Age**: 14

**Appearance: **Mid length brown hair, brown eyes, 5'6

**Other:** English exorcist for the black order, joined when she was 10 moved to headquarters at age 12

* * *

"Ho hum pig's bum I'm so god damn bored!" I complained dragging my heels along the corridors; Lenalee was out on a mission which left me friendless and alone, "GAH!" I threw my hands up in the air, "I've already messed with Yuu today so there's no point in doing it again" I trudged back to my room and flopped down on the bed, "god this is so boring, I don't see why Komui didn't send me out with Lenalee. I mean sure I dislocated my shoulder yesterday but Matron popped it back into place and I'm good to go!" I sighed, "I'll go see what's doing in the canteen.

There was nothing doing in the canteen, not even Jerry was doing anything, "god why is this place so boring!"

"**HAAAART**" a familiar voice yelled, I looked back to see a very angry Kanda running toward me

"Time to run" I yelped and sprinted off down the closest corridor

* * *

"Lost him" I breathed a sigh of relief and tiptoed out of my hiding place,

"Where did she go" I heard someone growl, "HART!"

"Shit!" I sprinted off again down a corridor I knew had an empty room, I ran through the door and slammed it shut,

"Hi there" I jumped

"What the hell?" a red headed boy I'd never seen before was standing in front of me, "Sorry didn't know anyone had this room, I'll be gone in a minute"

"I just got here. I'm Lavi"

"Bunny" I looked blankly at the boy, "who the hell names their kid 'Bunny'?"

"It's not really my name. I'm a bookman, well bookman in training"

"OH! You're panda's grandson"

"You know my gramps?"

"Sure I've seen him around. I'm Alyss that's A-l-y-s-s I don't want my name written down in the history books wrong" there was a pounding of feet down the corridor, "I'm in trouble" I squeaked,

"What did you do?"

"Well there's this really grumpy guy around here, a year younger than me and its fun to watch him loose it. So I have a friend in Dubai who sent me some henna the women over there use on their hair and I mixed it with his shampoo and well he didn't take too kindly to my little joke and now he's out for my blood"

"So you're hiding in here?"

"I thought the room was empty I was gonna hide under the bed or something" I put my finger to my lips as I heard Kanda's footsteps outside the door,

"I got this, go hide under the bed" the boy, Lavi, said, opening the door.

I dived under the bed and held my breath

"Hi there" Lavi said brightly,

"Tch who the hell are you?" Kanda asked

"I'm Lavi, who're you?"

"Kanda"

"You seem to have a sword there"

"Tch I'm looking for someone. A girl"

"Your girlfriend" Lavi asked

"No"

"Then who, I've seen lots of girls around here"

"She's tall, about 5'6 with brown hair and brown eyes. Answers to Alyss"

"Alyss, nope haven't seen an Alyss"

"Tch fine" Lavi closed the door,

"You can come out now" I slid out from under the bed, "he's a ray of sunshine, is he always this happy or is it just because he didn't like what you did to his hair?"

"Nah Yuu-Chan is always that grumpy. Especially if you call him Yuu"

"Why? It's his name isn't it?"

"Yeah but no one is allowed to call him that or he'll cut you into a million tiny pieces" I explained flopping down on the bed, "you mind if I hang out here for a while? He's going to be looking for me and I'd rather not be chopped into chips"

"Sure I've no one to talk to around here anyway" Lavi said flopping down on the bed next to me, "so where are you from? You've got a weird accent"

"It's not any weirder than yours, and to answer your question I'm English"

"Yeah but your accent isn't all English, there's something else there as well"

"French, my mother was French. I lived in Versailles for six years and London for four then my parents were killed by Akuma. Six months after that weird things started to happen"

"Your innocence" Lavi asked and I nodded,

"So after that I was brought to the English branch and I lived there for two years and I got transferred here. The science geeks will tell you it's cause I showed potential and high command thought I'd be best suited here but it's really cause Komui visited London and since I'm around the same age as his sister he thought I should come here and be her friend since we were both lonely"

"Where is she now?"

"On a mission, if she was here she'd scold me for messing with Yuu-Chan even though she's like two years younger than me" I laughed

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, you?"

"I'm fourteen too! We should be best friends!" his stomach growled,

"Hungry?"

"Starving, I haven't eaten in like a day!"

"Come on then"

* * *

**-FF FOUR YEARS-**

"ALY-CHAN~ " someone yelled and jumped on my bed,

"LAVI" I screamed and hit the red headed idiot who'd just jumped on top of me, "that hurt you ass"

"Yuu-Chan just left on a mission!" he said excitedly

"What are we waiting for then! Let's go!" I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door,

"Uh Aly-Chan, don't you think you need to get dressed first?" Lavi said, "Not that I'm complaining mind, I'd like to see more actually"

"Pervert" I shoved him into the wall and threw on a pair of shorts I had lying about and left to mess with Yuu some more

* * *

"HART USAGI WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Kanda yelled

"RUN FOR IT!" Lavi and I got up from our seats in the canteen and legged it away from the now very annoyed Japanese boy,

"I don't think he likes our interior design skills Aly-Chan" Lavi laughed

"But pink suits you so much Yuu-Chan!" I yelled back at him

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Lavi and I just laughed and ran a little faster

* * *

**Kinda sweet

* * *

**

**I was watching the anime actually **

**I'm looking for Crosses chickens**

**If anyone can tell me what episode that is it would be great!**

**But yeah**

**I keep getting distracted by the scenes with Lavi in them**

**"Bookmen have no need of a heart" **

**:[  
**

**I feel so bad for him**

**He should just give his heart to me **

**I'll take good care of it **

**;]**

**Message|Review  


* * *

**

**Oh yeah and just to clear up confusion with you guys **

**Alyss is a tomboy cause of social condtions **

**She lives in Headquartes with a 2:1 ratio of guys to girls so she adapted **

**Anyone's confused messsage me**

**:D  
**


End file.
